Friends
by Saikagrl
Summary: Story follows Haldir growing up with a friend in Lothlorien
1. Disclaimer, Author's Note

Disclaimer: Haldir is unfortunately not mine, neither are any of the LOTR characters. Eveslyn is my character; she came from my brain, believe it or not.   
  
  
  
Author's Note: My first fanfic please be nice and constructive with any criticism. I would really like some feedback if you have time. Thanks in advance!  
  
This is not a romance! Nothing will happen romantically between them! Haldir and Eveslyn would probably be about seven/eight years old, in human years. I'm not sure what that equals out to in elvish years. 


	2. Chapter 1

Friends  
  
A youthful Haldir raced quietly through the trees. His Nana had shooed him from the house when their friends and neighbors had visited them for conversation. He did not mind so much, he was growing weary of his book lessons for the time, and had been trying to figure a way to get from under the eye of his Nana. It was such a beautiful day to, not one to be spent inside reading history lessons!  
  
"Eveslyn is outside in the garden Master Haldir. She did not want to be stuck inside on such a lovely day either." Eveslyn's mother had informed him. "She would probably enjoy your company."   
  
It had not taken much else to propel the youthful scholar out the door and through the gardens. The parental elves had smiled at each other thinking about what a great idea it would be to join the children, but holding back to discuss instead, times of being so young.   
  
Haldir slowed coming to his neighbor's garden and noticing the elfling with her back to him singing to herself. Haldir almost giggled aloud, but caught himself before scampering up the tree next to him. He climbed up slowly and surly until he found the branch which hung graciously over the garden. He settled onto the branch stepping sure-footedly around extending smaller branches. When he looked towards his unsuspecting target, Haldir saw her exit the other side of the garden.  
  
'Darn it, where is she going?' Haldir thought grumpily to him self, 'She ruined my surprise.'  
  
Haldir began to climb down the tree complaining to him self. She had left just when it was about to get interesting. He did owe her for the surprise firecracker in his candleholder. Boy, that had taken some explaining! When he had finally told his side of the story Haldir did not think his father would ever stop laughing, not about the damage done to his room of course, but the whole reason behind the surprise. Haldir was so busy smirking about Eveslyn explanation to her parents he did not feel the jerk on his ankle until he was already falling. Haldir fell unceremoniously to the ground with a loud yelp and bruised ego, more than before anyway.  
  
"Eveslyn! That wasn't fair!" Haldir glared at the girl.  
  
"Next time, do not giggle so loudly, and then start daydreaming when you are planning a surprise attack," came the sweet reply. "Honestly how are you ever planning on leading a great army if you can not even out fox a girl?" Eveslyn began to giggle looking down at her friend.  
  
"Like this!" Haldir jumped up and began to tickle her unmercifully.   
  
"No fair! Warriors do not tickle!" Eveslyn collapsed into Haldir's arms trying to reach his sides, but failing.  
  
After their tickling battle the two children sat side by side listening to the music of their woodland home. Several long minutes floated by before either child spoke.  
  
"Let's find something to do." Haldir mentioned breaking their silence.   
  
"We will just get into some kind of trouble... again." Eveslyn glanced at her friend with a sly look on her face.  
  
"So? How is that different from any time when we are left to our own... imaginations?" Haldir raised his right eyebrow and smiled sideways at Eveslyn. 


	3. Chapter 2

Haldir pushed away the green underbrush obstructing his view. He could see Eveslyn opposite him on the other side of the small clearing. They had been searching for the Lost Scroll relentlessly for the last few weeks and finally discovered the orcs had it in their slimy grasps. The orcs had been able to keep ahead of them for a short time, but Haldir and Eveslyn had tracked them tirelessly. The two elflings had an advantage over the orcs thus far; the orcs did not know they were being tracked. Now was the elves payday. They had finally caught up to them and were still not known. Haldir and Eveslyn realized they were dangerously close to Mordor, but the Scroll had many powers, it had to be retrieved - at all costs. Haldir and Eveslyn were willing to put their lives on the line for the sake of all elves.   
  
Eveslyn nodded toward Haldir and moved into her attack position. There was something seriously wrong with the situation they were in and it radiated danger. A single, foul orc sat in the clearing with his weapons at an easy grasping distance. He held the Scroll open in front of him and seemed intent on trying to read its contents. Haldir carefully scouted the area, where were the other orcs? Haldir looked at Eveslyn, a silent communication of the plan going through their minds. They decided it was now or never.  
  
Haldir's and Eveslyn's attack was quick and coordinated. Haldir dashed up to the orc from behind, raised his weapon high, and swiftly brought it down upon the orc's outstretched leg. There was a howl of shock and pain as the orc rounded on him with fury. Eveslyn had been waiting for the orc to turn and saw her chance. She sprinted out from the brush and snatched the scroll from under the orc's stinking arm. She twisted around to dart back to the safety of the trees. Her billowing cape, however, made an easy target for the orc to grab at. She felt a jerk from the cape and released the clasp from her neck. Haldir seeing the intent of the foul orc again raised his weapon and swung towards the orc's upper arm. There was another howl of pain as Haldir raced back to the safety of the forest.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
The journey home for the two friends did not take long. Haldir and Eveslyn raced through the palace to return the Scroll to its rightful owner. There would be a grand celebration tonight!  
  
Haldir and Eveslyn found the Lord and Lady seated among friends in their gardens. They composed themselves, strode purposely up the path, and fell to their left knees to show respect to the couple. There was a surprised murmur at the sight of the two elflings.   
  
"My Lord, My Lady," Haldir began importantly, "we have tracked the enemy and defeated him."   
  
"We humbly return your Magical Scroll," Eveslyn handed over the tattered piece of rolled parchment. "Is there anything else we may do for you?"  
  
The elf Lord picked up the frayed scroll looking over the two elflings. His expression of surprise turned to one of anger when he began to read the scroll.  
  
"Where," the Lord spoke slowly and carefully, "did you retrieve this scroll from? Who had it?" His voice was rising. Haldir and Eveslyn glanced at each other quickly. The anger in the elder elf's voice was very prominent.   
  
"From the orcs Sire," Haldir looked up, "it was stolen!"  
  
"We did risk our lives Highness," Eveslyn chimed in, "we had to attack with just the two of us."  
  
The elf Lord looked very displeased for some reason. When the other elves began to laugh he glared at them threateningly.   
  
"You attacked LORD CELEBORN?!" Haldir's father almost yelled. "This is the scroll he borrowed from me yesterday, with full permission!"  
  
Haldir's father glared at the young elves accusingly.   
  
"Yes they did." Lord Celeborn answered for the chastised children as he limped into the garden. "And with quite an interesting attack plan I might add."  
  
The two elflings grinned at each other while preparing themselves for the sudden death from their stunned parents. 


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Haldir and Eveslyn are approximately thirteen or fourteen years old in this story.   
  
Chapter 3  
  
Haldir and Eveslyn were very excited; today was a big day in their lives. Today was a right of passage to all young elves of their age. On this day, before the sun went to sleep in the curving earth, the elven children would find their horse friends. Of course the young elves had been around the animals before, but this was the day when one the horses would choose one of the children to be a master and friend. From here, the elf could then choose any horse, so long as it was willing.   
  
A small group of young elves chatted eagerly as they walked the distance to where the horse herds grazed serenely. There was no need for warriors or adults to go with the kids; they were safe inside the woods of Loth Lorien. These elven horses did not yet have masters, but today might be their day as well as the nervous elves.   
  
  
  
The great horses raised their proud heads at the small approaching group. They knew the right of passage was a big day for the elven children. Some of the older horses had had masters at one point, but they had fallen, and never again was another allowed to ride astride of that horse's back. A few had never taken masters at all, but choose to serve the elves in different ways. It was always an exciting time when new masters and friends met and bonded. It was a day of celebration, or it would be one very soon.  
  
The children had been told about what to do when they reached the field, and the horses had known since the time they could communicate to their parents, no explanation needed there. Children began to break from the closely clustered, now silent, group making their ways to where they could be alone and wait for contact from their chosen horse.   
  
A nervous Haldir and Eveslyn skirted around the edge of the herd together. They wanted to make sure they had room from the other elven children, but an open area where they could sit within thirty or so feet of each other. Haldir left Eveslyn by a flat rock and walked away from her. When he sat at the fallen tree, he made sure he could clearly see his friend. They looked at each other and smiled, now it was up to patience and the horses.   
  
The sun was climbing across the sky slowly shrinking the shadows of the horses and the elven children. Very few of the children had moved, either to scratch their head or shift to a more comfortable position. The horses had to think carefully about the responsibility of taking a rider. They would be giving a part of themselves up to the chosen elf, and from that point on, would be dedicated to that elf for the rest of their life. There were advantages to this life, but it still had to be deeply thought about.  
  
The first elf child was selected shortly after noon. All eyes of the spread out children watched in astonishment as a sturdy horse lowered her head and nuzzled one of the children. A powerful bond had been made between the two, and when the child lifted his hand to stroke the long neck, it became even more so. The two left the field side by side, the elf boy never taking his hand from the mane of his new friend.  
  
  
  
Eveslyn looked at Haldir. 'Do not worry' he tried to communicate to her. The children turned their brilliant eyes back to the herd of horses. 'I wonder how they chose,' Haldir contemplated, 'how do they know who is right for them?'   
  
A moment later, a golden color caught his attention. A slender built horse moved out of the herd and headed in Eveslyn direction. The beautiful light palomino mare stopped short of Eveslyn and looked at her intently. Haldir could see the concentrated looks on both of the faces. It looked as if the two were trying to see into each other's soul. Haldir could see the bond actually start and grow more intense with every second that passed. The mare took a step closer and leaned into Eveslyn's open arms. Eveslyn stood up, talking gently to the horse and headed away from the field.   
  
Haldir smiled, Eveslyn would never stop talking about her new friend. She would probably talk the horse's ear off before they reached the next hillside.  
  
Haldir waited. The sun was beginning to sink into the western sky. He still had plenty of time, but would be embarrassed if he had to come back another day. Maybe his horse was just not ready for him. Terrible thoughts began to cloud his mind, what if he was doomed to go through his life without a horse! Nah, he had ridden his dad's horse, Greenspeak, a number of times, he had never been cruel or unkind to him. Haldir respected all animals, and he loved his father's horse. Greenspeak! What if he told the other horses to stay away from him as a joke and they took it seriously, oh know, what was he going to do, he couldn't go back without a horse, that would be too embarrassing, what was he going to do...  
  
Haldir was so busy fretting about what to do he did not notice the shadow that had fallen on him. A large velvety nose blew softly at his young face. Haldir looked up as the tears started to spill down his cheeks. The horse, sensing something was wrong, rubbed lightly at the young elf's face trying to rid him of his tears. Their eyes met, and in that moment they felt the exchange of their emotions toward each other.   
  
'So that is how you know.' Haldir thought silently.  
  
'Yes, that is how we know.' Haldir heard the answer in his mind. 


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Takes place when Haldir and Eveslyn are approximately 16 - 17 years old in human years.  
  
Eveslyn wound down the curvy path leading to Haldir's parents' home. Her long dark blond hair followed her every step with a flowing jump of it's own. Today the young elves were headed to the river for a swim, and what a wonderful day for it! The sweltering heat was making every living thing in the forest rather sluggish. The heat did not bother Eveslyn of course, but she would use just about anything for an excuse for a dip in the refreshing waters of the river. She drifted through the heavy scented gardens, stopping only a moment to inhale deeply the natural perfumes of the Elvin forest. She proceeded under the stone archway and into the home of her best friend.  
  
"Good afternoon young Eveslyn." Haldir's mother spoke from behind her book. "Where will you two be off to for the day?"  
  
"Yes, and what kind of trouble will you be getting yourselves into?" Haldir's father questioned teasingly, but with a slight note of seriousness.  
  
"We are going to the river for a swim," Eveslyn answered, her best smile on her pretty features, "no trouble intended today!"   
  
"Come on Naneth, we never get into trouble!" Haldir chimed in while sliding down the long wooden banister.  
  
"Haldir!" both of his parents cried in unison.  
  
"Run for it Eveslyn, or we may never get out of here!" Haldir laughed, grabbing Eveslyn by the wrist and pulling her out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The young elves raced to the river, stopping only long enough to shed their clothes by the water's edge. Haldir pulled himself into a nearby tree and elegantly dove into the river water. Eveslyn waded into the water up to her waist and twisted to begin floating on her back with her eyes closed. Haldir popped up beside her smiling as sinisterly as he could.  
  
"What would you do if I..." Haldir began.  
  
"Do not bother splashing me - I would drown you." Eveslyn cut him off.  
  
Haldir looked at her uncertainly, "No you wouldn't."  
  
Eveslyn had not even opened her eyes yet, "Do you really want to find out?"  
  
Haldir waded beside her, raised his arm high, "Yep!" and splashed her with a delighted laugh.  
  
Eveslyn disappeared under the surface of the water.   
  
"Uh oh" Haldir was able to utter before being pulled under the surface.  
  
The elf friends splashed each other and played on the river bottom until they were tired then pulled them selves onto the sandy bank beside the river to dry in the late afternoon air. Only then, in the silence of the forest, did they hear the singing.   
  
Eveslyn and Haldir dressed hastily turning towards the forest and the unknown vocalist. They glanced and grinned at each other recognizing the tune emanating from the woodland. Haldir's older brother, Orophin, had been humming the identical tune last night after his walk through the woods. The only difference was, it was a maiden singing and not Orophin.  
  
The young elves pushed their way through the trees and climbed into the branches where they followed the lullaby to a weeping willow tree. Orophin lay listening to the song with his golden head in the lap of an elf maiden. She sang harmoniously of warriors winning battles, dragons being slain and other races of Middle Earth. Eveslyn and Haldir settled on the branch opposite of them and spied quietly.   
  
Orophin and Askaran talked quietly to each other for several lengthy minutes; the young elves hidden in the trees could not even hear what was being discussed. Askaran giggled girlishly and traced her slender hand along Orophin's cheek. The two lovers leaned in for a gentle kiss.  
  
Haldir had grown tired of spying on his brother and his girlfriend. He rose slowly and silently, grazing Eveslyn so she would follow him. Eveslyn had become enraptured with the two lovers and was watching intently what would happen next. She had seen her parents kiss many times, but never anyone else, some how it was different. She was curious as of how to react to flirting with a young elf man. She was too young yet to really know.   
  
Haldir had to pull Eveslyn away from the scene under the willow tree. Orophin was his brother after all, and deserved his privacy. Haldir knew of Orophin's intentions on joining with Askaran, he was very serious about her. Proposing was probably on Orophin's agenda while having this romantic picnic with her.  
  
"Yuck." Haldir smirked after putting some distance between them and the lovers. "Why would he be interested in kissing her before they join?"  
  
"Its romantic you unromantic male." Eveslyn answered dreamily. "I can't wait to be kissed, I wonder what its like."  
  
"Why?! Its gross!" Haldir was shocked his best friend would think of that!  
  
The two young elves walked in silence until they reached the gardens separating their homes. Haldir's mind had wondered into new pranks they could try on the lovers. What a way to get at his brother! Eveslyn's mind, however, was replaying the kiss she had seen.  
  
"Haldir?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you kiss me?"  
  
"HUH?"  
  
"Please, I just want to know what it is like." Eveslyn looked her friend in the face, "What better way to find out something new, than with your best friend!"  
  
Haldir looked at Eveslyn as if she had leaves growing out of her ears. "Why?"  
  
"That way I can say my best friend was my first kiss, and it wasn't wasted on someone I had no feelings for" Eveslyn smiled.  
  
"You have feelings for ME?" Haldir, close to panic was also close to running.  
  
"Not like that, you're my Best Friend, I do have feelings toward you, but I certainly would not be your wife!" Eveslyn chuckled.  
  
"Why not, what is wrong with me?" Haldir demanded not thinking about how his question sounded.  
  
"Haldir, you do not want to even kiss me, you would not make a good husband." Eveslyn stated.  
  
Haldir stopped himself before saying something he almost regretted and something that would get him into trouble. "You know. You females make no sense!"   
  
"You owe me."  
  
"I do not owe you for anything that big!"  
  
"Tree incident."  
  
Haldir stammered, but could not think of a single thing to say. "Oh all right, if I have to."  
  
Eveslyn smiled winningly. Haldir leaned in, his lips crushed together as tight as they would go his eyes closed. Eveslyn, a little more relaxed, tilted her head upward towards Haldir. Their lips met briefly and then parted just as quick.   
  
Eveslyn opened her eyes slowly, "I do not see what all the fuss is about."  
  
Haldir gawked at her, "I thought it was good!"  
  
Eveslyn shook her long locks, "I'll see you later then?"  
  
"Yeah," Haldir turned to go inside. "Eveslyn?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You are still my best friend, right?"  
  
Eveslyn flashed him her best smile, "Of course I am Haldir, or until I can find a better kisser!"  
  
"Har-har." Haldir entered his house. 


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I would like to thank Emily, Alysyen, Mirafaen, and James8 for their wonderful reviews. It means a lot to me - thank you so much! You are great and wonderful people! I am happy to know there were readers who enjoyed my story. Thanks again, and now onto my final chapter.  
  
  
  
Age is approximately the same as 25 human years.   
  
Haldir straightened his elegant shirt.., again, while peering into the looking glass. Haldir had recently been given the title of Captain of the Galadhrim. He had almost talked Eveslyn into allowing him to wear his uniform, but Eveslyn had said a very firm, no. He wanted to show it off, but also did not want to take the day away from the young couple.  
  
'Why does this shirt not lie smoothly?' Haldir glared at it attentively in the mirror; at least his uniform was always neat unlike his robes.  
  
He wore a solemn expression on his face, but his mind was whirling with everything he had to do on this day. Haldir had never expected to do this kind of thing, and did not want to hand over his best friend to another elf. He ran his fingers through his golden hair for probably the hundredth time, then swore softly.  
  
"By the Valar," Haldir muttered, "why won't my hair lie flat either?"  
  
"Probably because you run your hands through it every two seconds," Eveslyn appeared beside him in the mirror, "and this is not a day for cursing, nin mellon.   
  
Haldir turned from the mirror to look at his childhood friend. Eveslyn's lengthy blond hair had partially been piled on top of her head while the rest cascaded in curls around her slender figure. Her sky blue eyes shone with unshed tears, and her skin seemed to be illuminated with the joy apparent on her features. She wore a long silvery light colored gown with embroidered elvish patterns along the hem and following the extensive train. Haldir had never seen his friend look so beautiful.   
  
"I can not believe it, you are leaving me, for another elf!" Haldir hugged her tightly to him. He breathed deeply of her blonde hair. Haldir could feel the tears wanting to come, but refused to blubber in front of her. Eveslyn was already nervous.   
  
"I am not leaving you. You will still be my best friend when you are leading armies across the lands of Middle Earth." Eveslyn smiled, a tear beginning to roll down her pretty face. "We just will not be getting into as much trouble anymore."  
  
Eveslyn had met Willomar at one of the Midsummer Festivals. There had been an astonishing attraction between them. At the time, Eveslyn had been a hand servant for the Lady Galadriel for quite a number of years. Haldir knew Willomar had been shadowing Eveslyn. Haldir at the time was Captain of the Telain, or in other words in charge of guarding the telain around where Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel lived, and nothing, especially what his guards were doing, escaped his attention. When he had heard from another one of his guards that this Willomar-guy was following Eveslyn around he had looked into it immediately. After talking with Willomar, Haldir had decided to let things be, Eveslyn would not get serious with anyone anyway. However, the opposite had happened. Willomar and Eveslyn had begun to spend a great deal of time together, and then that night at the festival, Haldir had known he had lost his best friend to another elf and marriage.  
  
  
  
Tears began to form in Eveslyn eyes, but she struggled to hold them back. Haldir grabbed for his handkerchief stuffed in his pocket, and dabbed lightly at his friend's eyes.  
  
"Do not cry on such a joyous day, nin mellon. Willomar will think you are having second thoughts about joining with him." Haldir lightly spoke to his friend.  
  
Eveslyn's mother walked in on the two friends. Today was a difficult day for her as well, but she had known Haldir was going to have a rough time with this too. Eveslyn was in a strong embrace with Haldir. She smiled at the two friends embracing, and then regretfully interrupted.   
  
"It is time nin iell." She smiled as the two devoted friends smoothed down their already perfectly straitened clothes, and slipped out of the small room. Haldir and Eveslyn exchanged looks before heading out of the back dressing room.  
  
Lord Haldir, Captain of the Galadhrim, offered his arm to Lady Eveslyn, lady in waiting to the Lady Galadriel, and soon to be wife of Lord Willomar, Captain of the Telain. The close friends walked under the stone archway and under the branches held by the other elves. Haldir walked Eveslyn proudly to the front of the gathering. Before he handed her over to her soon to be husband Haldir kissed both of Eveslyn's cheeks. Eveslyn took the arm of her lover and began to walk up the last few stairs to where the exchange of rings would take place. She glanced back at her best friend and winked. There would be surprises for everyone tonight. 


End file.
